Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Zwei neue Elefanten im Zoo Neunkirchen - Im Zoo Neunkirchen sind am Freitag zwei Elefantenkühe in ihr neues Zuhause eingezogen. Die 4,4 Tonnen schwere Rani und die 3,6 Tonnen wiegende Buria seien nach einer viertägigen Reise aus dem spanischen Naturpark «Terra Natura» bei Benidorm in der Nähe von Alicante am Donnerstagabend in Neunkirchen angekommen, sagte Zoodirektor Norbert Fritsch am Freitag auf ddp-Anfrage. Nachdem die beiden 41 Jahre alten indischen Elefanten die Nacht noch im Transportcontainer verbracht hatten, kamen sie dann am Freitagmorgen in ihr Gehege im Neunkirchener Zoo. - 30.04.2010. *Raffinierter Rüssel - Leichthändig, flexibel und feinfühlig funktioniert ein neu entwickelter Industrie-Robotertyp. Das Prinzip guckten sich die Ingenieure bei Elefanten und Fischen ab. - 30.04.2010. *Der Stille und die Elefanten - Wenn es das Wetter gut meint, werden seine Schützlinge morgen Freitag einen Spaziergang durch St. Gallen machen. Um 15.45 Uhr brechen sie vom Spelteriniplatz auf, marschieren über den Bohl – und haben dann um 16.10 Uhr in der Stadtlounge einen kleinen Auftritt. Das wird dann ein seltsames Bild abgeben, Pipilotti Rists Teppich-Kunstwerk, bevölkert von den schweren Elefanten des Circus Knie. - 29.04.2010. *Elefanten-Damen auf Weg in den Neunkircher Zoo - Die Elefantendamen Rani und Buria sind auf dem Weg vom spanischen Benidorm nach Neunkirchen. - 28.04.2010. *Aceh: Sumatra-Elefanten droht Vergiftung - Konflikt zwischen Mensch und Elefant aus dem üblichen Grund: Lebensraum der Tiere wird immer mehr eingeschränkt. - 28.04.2010. *Poisoning suspected after Ukraine elephant drops dead - UKRAINE prosecutors are probing the suspected poisoning of a 40-year-old Asian elephant called Boy who dropped dead at Kiev zoo. - 28.04.2010. *Safiya rockt im Kino für die Elefanten - Bis zum 31. Mai können Schüler ab der 5. Klasse ihren Beitrag zum Elefanten-Song-Contest des Opel-Zoos einreichen. Der Gewinner-Song wird mit bekannten Musikgrößen produziert und veröffentlicht. Der Erlös aus dem Verkauf des Songs dient dem Neubau der Elefantenanlage. - 27.04.2010. *Schwyzer Filmer geht auf US-Tour - Der Schwyzer Dokumentarfilmer Karl Saurer stellt seinen Film «Rajas Reise» auf einer Tournee durch Amerika der Bevölkerung vor. Mit dabei ist auch der Elefant aus dem Film. - 26.04.2010. *Kiewer Zoo trauert um verendeten Elefanten - Der 39-jährigen Dickhäuter Boy verendete um 11 Uhr Kiewer Zeit. - 26.04.2010. *YouTube: Alles begann mit Elefanten - Ein Internet ohne YouTube ist heute kaum noch vorstellbar. Der erste Videoclip des beliebten Portals wurde vor fünf Jahren hochgeladen. Zu sehen ist der Mitbegründer Jawed Karim im Zoo von San Diego. - 23.04.2010. thumb|250px|right|First video on YouTube: Jawed Karim im Zoo von San Diego *Thailändischer Zoll beschlagnahmt 296 Stoßzähne - Der illegale Handel mit Elfenbein blüht vor allem in Thailand. Der Zoll hat nun einen riesen Fund gemacht: 296 Stoßzähne, die in Druckerkisten verpackt waren, wurden beschlagnahmt. - 21.04.2010. *Elefantenbaby im Erlebnis-Zoo Hannover lässt auf sich warten - Die werdende Mutter Sayang (15) übt sich in Geduld, und die wartenden Pfleger müssen sich – wie die anderen unzähligen Reisenden – die Nächte auf Feldbetten um die Ohren schlagen. - 20.04.2010. *Sri Lanka: Großes Elefanten-Treffen im Minneriya-Giritale Nationalpark - Einmal im Jahr verwandelt sich der Minneriya-Giritale Nationalpark im Nordwesten Sri Lankas zu einem beliebten Treffpunkt sri-lankischer Elefanten. In der Trockenzeit von Juni bis Oktober wandern bis zu 400 Dickhäuter aus dem nahe gelegenen Wasgamuwa Nationalpark auf der Suche nach Wasser zum Wasserreservoir im Minneriya-Giritale Nationalpark. - 20.04.2010. *Po-Chin verlaat het park: Olifant transfer bij Bellewaerde Park - Begin volgende week staat een olifantenwissel op het programma in Bellewaerde Park. Morgen maandag verlaat Po-Chin het park. Hij wordt vervangen door zijn jongere broer Tunga, die woensdagmorgen zal aankomen in Ieper. - 18.04.2010. *Baby elephant calf meets visitors at Whipsnade Zoo - A four-day old elephant has been shown off to visitors for the first time at an animal park in Bedfordshire. The Asian elephant calf is yet to be named but staff at Whipsnade Zoo have nicknamed him "crooked" because of a bend in his tail. - 15.04.2010. *Riesaer Zirkus lässt Elefanten frei herumlaufen - Der „Afrikas Big Circus“ sorgt für Ärger in ganz Deutschland. Seine Lizenz stammt aus Riesa. - 15.04.2010. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen